a new life or is it
by Inuyasha's marauder
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are fighting Naraku, will life change for the worse for Kagome and the others, will Inuyasha survive his injuries this time and if he does what will the consequences of their actions be?


The battle field was quiet at first, almost too quiet.

Inuyasha grabbed kagome's hand and squeezed it giving her support.

Naraku stood on the other side of the battle field just staring at them with a pleased smile on his face. He had another one of his monsters of his own creation standing next to him. His eyes were glowing red.

Kagome sent up a little prayer and strung her bow and placed an arrow in it and pulled back aiming right at Naraku's cold unbeating body, His heart lay somewhere unknown, in a body that was also unknown to them.

Kagome and her friends got into their battle stances and gave each other one last look of encouragement. They knew that this battle wasn't going to be an easy one. They were up against pretty formidable forces. Naraku smiled at Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and then lastly at his newest creation Kohana.

"Go forth my creations and kill them…. but bring me the sacred jewel shards they possess."

Naraku said smiling evilly; Kagura was the first one to attack. She sent wind tornadoes at them and Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome in a protective way. "Back-lash Way!" Inuyasha swung out his sword and Kagura's wind tornado was hurled back at her but Naraku's barrier saved her.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled opening up his right hand, the wind around them changed direction and started pulling things into his hand. "Miroku! Saimyōshō!" Sango screamed as she threw her Hiraikotsu and killed some of the poisonous wasps.

"Ha-ha! You monk, might not be leaving this battle field!" Naraku threw his head back in laughter as Miroku sucked up some of the poisonous insects. "Stop Miroku! You're going to die!" Shippo screamed at Miroku from Kelala's back "I can't move." Miroku said through clenched teeth.

"That would be Koana's power over you. He is keeping you in place." Naraku's smile brightens. Everyone's eyes opened in shock and Sango body slammed Miroku into the ground and grabbed his sacred beads and wrapped it around his wrist closing off the wind tunnel, Miroku laid there unconscious and groaning in pain.

"Inuyasha, on your right!" Kagome yelled as Kohaku hurled his weapon at Inuyasha and Kagome. "I won't let you hurt her!" Inuyasha blocked kusarigama (Kohaku's weapon) from hitting her and then charges him.

"Your efforts will be in vain Inuyasha. Admit it you can't even protect your comrades." Naraku says as he comes up behind Kagome and transforms his arm into a sharp weapon, and grabs Kagome holding the knife looking arm to her throat. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yells and starts running toward them.

"Don't move! Or I will slit her throat right here and now." Naraku smiled and laughed when Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "Admit it Inuyasha you're not strong enough to protect the people you truly care about."

Naraku looks at the unconscious Miroku with Shippo by his side and then at Sango and Kelala fighting with Kagura and Kanna. "Everyone that you love will die, you will die. You weren't even strong enough to save your last lover, so why would you think you're strong enough to save this one." He tightens his hold on Kagome and she yelps in pain.

"Let her go Naraku." Inuyasha growled at him "tsk tsk tsk, Inuyasha your anger is getting the better of you." Naraku said he looked to Kohana "Go forth and kill Inuyasha." Kohana's eyes glowed a deeper red and he started walking toward Inuyasha. Inuyasha positioned his sword readying for the fight, but Kohana moved with such fast movement that Inuyasha barely had time to block his move. Inuyasha was thrown back a couple feet, and before Inuyasha could recover from it Kohana was there and knocked him into a tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and fought against Naraku's hold on her. "I wouldn't try escaping it will only hurt you." Naraku said as blood started to seep down from her neck.

"Kagome stop. I'm fine; I don't want you getting hurt." Inuyasha said pulling himself off of the ground and facing Kohana once more.

"Please be careful, Inuyasha." Kagome croaked out as she relaxed a little and the blood flowed a little more, now that nothing was pressed against the wound. Inuyasha glared at Kohana and ran at him, "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's sword came to life as yellow tendrils came out of the sword and slithered across the ground toward Kohana. It was a direct hit and Kohana shrieked in pain.

Inuyasha smiled with victory, but then his smile faded as Kohana got back up looking like he could still take on an army. Kagome's mouth dropped open and then fear flashed across her face. "I will not hesitate to kill you. You are dead." Kohana moved again with his fast movement and No one could see what was coming. Kohana's hand busted through Inuyasha's chest and came out the other side.

"NOOOO, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha let out a muffled groan and Kohana picked him up by the hole in his chest and flung him into a tree as hard as he could and we all heard bones snap. Inuyasha fell to the ground with a loud thud, he laid there unmoving and not breathing. "INUYASHA!" Kagome fought against Naraku again and more blood seeped from her neck as she kept struggling to break free.

Kagome was fighting against Naraku's grasp on her with tears streaming down her face. She grabbed at her arrow's and pulled one arrow out of her quiver and stabbed it into Naraku's body, his grip loosened just enough for her to escape. She busted out of his arms and ran to Inuyasha's still body and fell to her knee's beside him. "No no no no. this can't be happening." She muttered to herself with more tears streaking her face, Naraku laughed "So the great Inuyasha falls." Naraku's smile grew, "but now that he's gone who will save you my dear?" he cocks his head slightly to the side staring at her.

Sango was thrown to the ground and Kagome heard her grunt, Sango laid there not getting up for a minute but then slowly started to climb to her feet. Miroku stirred and struggled to sit up, Kagome saw Shippo holding a medicine bottle he must had taken from her bag. Miroku saw Sango struggling to get to her feet and he mustered all the strength he could get and also got to his feet, grabbing his staff and going to stand by her side. They headed off into battle this time together and in unison.

"Now it's your time to die." Naraku's words brought Kagome's attention back to him and Kagome stared in horror at Naraku as he started to walk closer to her. She couldn't die not here, not now, she could still possible save Inuyasha but she needed to get him somewhere away from this fight, so she wouldn't get attacked or interrupted. "Say goodbye." Naraku lifted his arm above his head and strikes, Kagome shut her eyes readying herself for the blow, but the blow never came. Slowly Kagome opened up her eyes to see what had stopped him.

Koga was standing in-between her and Naraku, he had block Naraku's attack with his sword that he kept at his hip. He looked back and smiled at her, "I won't let anyone hurt you, Kagome." He looked over and saw Inuyasha's beaten and bloody body and a look crossed his face, but Kagome couldn't read it. "Is the mutt dead?" Koga asked pushing Naraku back a few feet, never taking his eyes off Naraku he inched closer to Kagome.

"He's not breathing but I have an idea that might save him, but I can't be attacked when trying to do this." Fresh tears were running down Kagome's face. Koga hesitated but finally said, "I will make sure you are not attacked." Kagome knew that Koga's hesitation was because he was thinking if he should just take Kagome and run or stay and fight and let her save Inuyasha. She was grateful that he stood to fight. Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku started fighting Naraku and Koana trying to keep them away from Kagome.

Kagome bent down and flipped Inuyasha over onto his back; she stared into Inuyasha open blank eyes. Blood was smeared on his face and the sight of it brought more tears streaming down Kagome's face. She stroked Inuyasha's cheek and whispered "I will save you. You cannot die on me, you hear that." Kagome pulled her hand away and grabbed her portion of the sacred jewel out from under her shirt. She held it in one hand and laid the other hand over it bringing it close to her chest.

Kagome wiping the tears that were falling from her eyes said, "Shikon jewel please hear me, bring Inuyasha back to life. He didn't deserve to die like this." Kagome felt the jewel start to heat up then in her mind she heard a powerful voice.

"The power you are asking for is very strong. It can be done but I will warn you of this it will come with consciences." The voice halted waiting from Kagome's response, without even having to think about it Kagome answered, "I will take whatever consciences there is. I love Inuyasha and I can't live without him. I will do anything to bring him back." The tears started to well up in her eyes but she fought them back.

"If this is what you so choose. I will make it happen but be warned once I bring him back there is no going back." Kagome could feel the power that the voice and the Shikon Jewel had. "I'm sure this is what I want." Was all Kagome said and her face read that she wasn't going to change her mind. The power started to swirl around her and a bright light grew and grew until it engulfed both Kagome and Inuyasha. Hurt but the purifying light Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Kohana disappear into thin air.

The blinding light grew brighter and brighter. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku all shielded their eyes from the light. When the light disappeared and they opened their eyes they saw Inuyasha and Kagome in a tight embrace.

Inuyasha's hair had turned black and his dog ears were gone. They all stared at them open mouthed and waiting from them to turn and face them.

Sango started slowly toward them, while the others weren't close behind.

"I-Inuyasha?" Shippo stuttered, Inuyasha and Kagome released each other and Kagome helped Inuyasha to his feet. "Shippo what is it? Why are you staring at me like that?" Inuyasha said, then his hair fell into his face and Inuyasha gasped in surprise.

"What is this? I'm human? " Inuyasha took his hair in his hands and kept looking back and forth between his hair and Kagome. "I'm not sure why you're human." Kagome said and then she remembered what the powerful voice had said, "There will be consciences." Kagome whispered not really planning on saying that out loud.

"What Kagome?" Miroku asked having heard her a little bit; Kagome stared blankly into the sky and started talking. "When I was wishing Inuyasha a live again I heard a powerful voice in my head, I think it was the Shikon Jewel talking to me, but I'm not sure." Kagome stopped and looked straight at Inuyasha and blurted out as fast as she could. "the voice told me there was be consciences if I brought you back to life I guess this is one of them." Tears started rolling down Kagome's face, "I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her, first in shock and then pulled her into his arms, "Do you really think I would be mad at you? I'm glad that you brought me back to life." Kagome buried her head into Inuyasha's shoulder and cried.

"Well I'm seeing that I'm not needed here so I think we're going to take off…see ya Kagome." Koga said then he, Ginta, and Hakkaku turn to leave. "Wait!" Sango yelled when they started to run off.

Koga and his men stopped and turned back to Sango, "We need you guys more than ever right now. Inuyasha might be staying a human from now on and needs to figure out his strength and get used to being a human. Naraku will attack again. We need all the help we can get or we will all die and Naraku will win. Nobody wants that." Shippo jumped up on Sango's shoulder, "Koga you love Kagome and want nothing to happen to her. Well joining us is a way to make sure she's safe and protected. You can also have your revenge on Naraku." Koga stared at the little fox demon and thought about what he should do, he looked at Kagome just stepping out of Inuyasha's arms with blood still streaming down her neck.

"Fine. We will stay. But realize we are only staying for Kagome's sake." He put his hand on his hips, "Plus being around all the time might help me win Kagome from you mutt." Inuyasha's head snapped up and he glared at Koga, "Good luck with that one, stupid." Inuyasha and Koga glared at each other. Kagome thought to herself, everything is going back to normal. I just hope that Inuyasha will turn back into a half demon soon, because I know that's what he really wants. "We better be getting back to the village so we can rest and dress everyone's wounds." Sango said as she started to walk in the direction of the village, Kelala changed back into her smaller form and ran to catch up with Sango. They all started after Sango, but after a while of walking Kagome started to falter.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled as Kagome fell forward, Koga caught her at the last moment and picked her up in his arms. "What happened?!" Inuyasha asked startled and couldn't take his eyes off of Kagome. "She's losing too much blood. We need to get her back to the village now." Koga tightened his arms around Kagome's unconscious body and took off toward the village, his legs having jewel shard in them made him faster than anyone else in the group and could get Kagome back to the village faster.

Kaede was outside of her hut, she was waiting for Koga and Kagome. "Bring her inside and lay her down on the mat." Koga did what she said and Kaede started cleaning her neck wound. "It's creepy how you do that." Koga said leaning up against one of the walls in the hut. "Do what my dear." Kaede was wrapping bandages around Kagome neck. "The whole knowing when we are coming and when evil is around." Koga stared at the ground seeming somewhat bored already with the conversation. "I am a priestess if you don't remember." Kaede said never looking up from Kagome "Yeah. I know." Koga said as Inuyasha busted through the door.

"Is she alright? Will she make it?" Inuyasha was huffing and puffing from the long run that he just sprinted, not used to his human body yet. "Now. Now. Inuyasha, Kagome shall be fine. You need not worry, she is in good care." Inuyasha bent over, sucking in big gulps of air into his lungs. "You're in pretty good shape for a human." Koga said with a smirk plastered on his face, "But you are no match for me, remember that." Inuyasha lounged at Koga, but Koga was fast. Inuyasha ended up going head first into the wall while Koga fell to the floor dying of laughter.

"There is no time from messing around. Do you not see how strong Naraku has gotten?" Miroku came into the room slowly with Sango, Ginta, and Hakkaku right on his heels. "We don't know if you're going to turn back into a half demon or not and Kohana we have to admit is really strong." Koga stopped smiling and go serious "Kohana will be are strongest opponent, we need to band together and bring him down. It won't be easy but we can do it."

"What about his ability to freeze people in place?" Shippo said from his spot at Kagome's side "He can easily stun you guys and kill you off one by one." They all were silent for a while and then Inuyasha finally spoke, "We won't let that happen. We have come too far to let the likes of Naraku kill us off now. I'm not going down without a fight and that's a promise." Everyone stared at Inuyasha open mouthed, he started to get annoyed, "What?!" They all broke out into smiles "It's just we've haven't really heard you talk like this before. It's always like let's go battle him and acting without thinking too much." Miroku said being the brave one of the group.

"Koga, will you train Inuyasha to fight without his sword?" Kaede spoke up after being silent for all this time "Why would I allow that mongrel teach me anything!" Inuyasha and Koga growled at each other "Aye. But you need to be able to fight without your sword, Inuyasha. Without your demon half the Tetsusaiga will not transform for you. Without the strength to fight or the training you will not be able to protect the people you care about."

Inuyasha started walking to the opening of the hut and looked back at Koga, "Come on. Let's go." Koga stared at him in shock "No fighting or complaining?" Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the ground, "No, I want to be able to protect the people that I care about. Kagome almost died, because she was trying to save me. I don't want that happening again." Koga only nodded in response understanding what Inuyasha said completely, Inuyasha and Koga disappeared through the door and everyone else was silent for a bit.

"At least when it comes to Kagome they can agree on what to do and quit bickering." Sango said sitting down by Kagome, Kelala jumped into her lap and Sango started to stroke her. "Kaede, what do you thinks going to happen now that Inuyasha is human?" Shippo said looking like he was nervous. "Aye child. I sense that you are afraid but you shall not be afraid. With everyone working together you shall not fail." Everyone had a smile plastered on their face from Kaede's words; she always knew what to say.

Meanwhile, Kagome was having a horrible nightmare….."Inuyasha! No!" Kagome screamed at the top of your lungs as Naraku decapitated Inuyasha with one simple flick of his wrist. This can't be real Kagome thought to herself as tears ran down her face and she sent arrow's flying through the air at Naraku. Naraku used Inuyasha's body as a shield and the arrow sunk deep inside him blowing some of his body away. "No! Naraku! You cold heart beast!" Kagome yelled as she sunk to her knee's staring at Inuyasha's black hair and demon less features. This was all her fault; she brought him back to life just for him to die again. The scene started to melt away and the last thing she saw was Inuyasha lifeless body lying in a pool of his own blood. Kagome was now completely surrounded in darkness. She hugged her body to try and stop the trembling that had taken over her. Out of all the darkness a bright purplish light started to shine right in front of Kagome. The powerful voice started to speak, "If you so choose I can make a deal with you." Kagome stared up at the light and took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. "What deal would you have in mind?" The powerful voice didn't answer for what seemed like forever, "I could give Inuyasha back his half demon side. But that means the conscience would be put on you." Kagome didn't even hesitate "I will take the conscience. I already lost him once I'm not going to lose him again." The bright light started to fade, "Very well then." Kagome was plunged back into darkness

Kagome started to scream, it was a very blood curtailing scream. Koga and Inuyasha started dashing for the hut. As Inuyasha ran his black hair started to turn back to sliver, his dog ears started to return, and his nails began to sharpen. "What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded as soon as Koga and he run inside the hut. "I don't know. One minute she was just lying there looking like she was having a bad dream and then she started to scream." Inuyasha dropped down on one side of her and Koga kneeled on the other side of her. Koga stroked Kagome's cheek and in a soothing voice, "shhh. You're alright, your safe."

Kagome started the thrash around, Inuyasha held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. "What are we going to do?!" Miroku asked his voice dripping with confusion and fear "We wait. Hopefully she wakes up soon." Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off of Kagome. "Kagome please open your eyes. We are right here; we won't let anything bad happen to you." Inuyasha's voice was soft and caring, Kagome stopped her screaming and lied still. "Is she alright?" Shippo asked peeking around Inuyasha to stare at Kagome "I think she's fine. She seems to be waking up."

Kagome started to stir, her eyes lids started to flutter. "Kagome." Koga said grabbing her hand, Kagome looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes and then her gaze shifted the rest of him. "You're back to normal." She croaked out in a weak voice

"Yes I am. But that's not important right now. What's important is if you're alright or not." Kagome was struggling to sit up, Koga and Inuyasha helped her into a sitting position "I'm fine. You don't need to worry." Koga's breath caught remembering what had just occurred; Kagome looked them all in the eyes and gave a weak reassuring smile.

Kagome was just about to say something when something caught her eye by the door she shifted a little so she could get a better view. What she saw brought shrived to her instantly, her eyes widened and her breath caught. By the door stood a figure that was decaying and flesh was peeling off of it. You could see its bones under the spots of flesh that weren't decayed off. The figure had no eyes, the stench of death and decay hit her and she scrambled backwards. "Kagome what's wrong?" Inuyasha's voice harden getting ready for anything that was coming his way, but unknown to him the thing that was freaking Kagome out could not be seen by him and only by her.

The figure started to limp forward and stuck out its arm and pointed at Kagome with its boney fingers. Kagome let out a scream, scrabbling back so far her back hit the wall of the hut. Inuyasha jumped in front of her in a protective stance not knowing what was bothering her so, but having the feeling needed to protect her. Kagome's view of the figure was cut off and when she was able to see past Inuyasha again the figure had disappeared.

Inuyasha waved his hands in front of Kagome's face as Kagome stared straight ahead not blinking of taking her eyes off of the space in front of her. Koga kept looking at her, then looking at the space her gaze wouldn't leave. "What's wrong with her?" Ginta ask lacing his fingers behind his back. "I'm not sure." Inuyasha said coming to kneel at the side of Kagome and shaking her shoulder lightly.

Kagome's eyes seemed to unfocused from the spot in front of her and she slowly moved her eyes to meet Inuyasha's. "Are you ok?" Inuyasha's face melting into a concerned looked; he didn't take his eyes off of Kagome's. "I'm fine now." Kagome answered simply "Kagome you were just screaming your head off in your sleep, then when you woke up you couldn't take your eyes off of the space before the door, you were scared and freaked out. Tell us what's going on." Inuyasha said plopping down next to her leaning against the wall, never taking his eyes off of Kagome's.

Kagome took a deep breath defeated, she thought to herself she better tell them now before things got much worse and they sent her off to the loony been. "I had a dream when I was unconscious's, it was you Inuyasha being killed by Naraku again. You were human and Naraku cut off your head I tried killing him with my arrows but he used your body as a shield. I was crying not caring what happened to me, I thought it was my entire fault because I brought you back to life and then you were getting killed again because you weren't use to being human and you couldn't use your sword. The dream melted away and I was plunged into darkness nothing to see but a strange purplish light. The powerful voice spoke to me again. It told me that it could give you back your half demon side, turn you back to normal. But that I would take the full conscience." Tears started pooling at the corner of her eyes and Inuyasha folded her into his arms as she continued, "When I woke up I saw this figure by the door it was dead and decaying it started walking toward me. I could smell the decaying flesh of it and the chill it brought. It disappeared as quickly as it came, but I think that is one of the consequences….I can see the dead." The tears that were pooling at the corner of her eyes finally spilled over and she buried her head in Inuyasha shoulder and sobbed.

Inuyasha's eyes shot up to Kaede looking for answers. "The jewel of four souls is very powerful, but I think it also has a soft spot for its priestess. The piece of it around Kagome's neck probably felt her agony and fear of what was to come, so it allowed her to make a deal." Kaede went to stir the soup in the pot over the fire. "See's the dead is going to be very stressful, but with proper training she could be taught to block them out and use this power to her benefit." Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's shoulder. "If it was going to be that easy why did the voice make it seem like it was going to be a hard conscience?" Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and met yes with Kaede. "Aye. But I never said it was going to be easy my dear."

"I wish life could be easy sometimes." Kagome said bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. "Aye. Doesn't everyone." Kaede handed Kagome some water and Kagome took a small sip and then drank hungrily from the cup not knowing how thirsty she was. "You were out for a while and the blood loss took a lot out of you." Kaede refilled her cup with fresh water and Kagome downed it. "Kagome you do know that we are here for you and we will help you through this." Koga said grabbing her hand, Inuyasha growled and batted his hand away "Look here Koga I am half demon again and I will take you any time." Koga and Inuyasha bared their teeth at each other. "Can't you guys every stop bickering? Its making my head hurt." Kagome said placing her hands on your temples and rubbing them.

"We need to go after Naraku." Miroku spoke up suddenly; Sango put her hand on his shoulder "I agree with Miroku, Naraku might be weakened from the encounter with that bright light. They disappeared so fast the light had to do something to them." Kaede nodding, "Miroku and Sango are right, attacking him soon would be the best idea you guys have." Koga gave a slight movement of his head and climbed to his feet, "We better get going then, Kagome I think you should stay here." Kagome's mouth dropped open, "I will not stay here and let the people I care about go head first toward danger without me."

With that said Kagome climbed to her feet as well, Inuyasha was watching her carefully making sure she wasn't going to fall over. Kagome reached down and grabbed her quiver and bow, pulling them over her shoulder. Everyone else admired Kagome's strong will and grabbed all their weapons and followed her and Inuyasha out the door of the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo climbed onto Kelala's back once she was her bigger version of her cat fire demon. Koga was directing Ginta and Hakkaku on which way they were going and what plan of action they were going to take. Inuyasha knelt for Kagome to get on, she walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and he lifted her onto his back and smiled back at her. "You're a strong one you know that." Kagome smiled at him, "Isn't that way you keep me around." They both laughed and turned to their friends.

"Let's get going everyone. The day light with help us get there but we will attack once it gets dark. The darkness will help hide our movements." Everyone nodded and took off after Inuyasha and Kagome. They seemed to be running for forever, Koga didn't pour on his normal high fast speed he kept up with everyone so he could stay in contact with them. They heard rustling in the bushes by Ginta. Ginta was suddenly tripped and dragged into the bush without time to for anyone to stop it from happening. Everyone came to a halt and Koga went running into the bush and he heard Ginta's screams.

"What's happening?" Shippo ask startled Kagome looked in the direction that Ginta and Koga disappeared into. "Sango, Its Kohaku. I sense his jewel shard." Sango's eyes widened and she dashed in the direction that the other two disappear into screaming, "Koga don't kill him!" They all tore off after Sango and the others

When they pasted through the bush they saw Koga in a fighting stance and Kohaku on across from him sitting on the ground blood coming from his mouth, Ginta was lying on the ground behind Kohaku with gashing on his body and Sango standing in between them.

"Sango move out of my way." Koga said with a strained voice it was taking every ounce of self-control not to just throw Sango out of his way and ring that boys neck for hurting one of his men.

"I will not let you kill him, Koga. He is my brother; he doesn't know what he's doing. He's under Naraku's power, he is being controlled." Kohaku got to his feet behind Sango and stared blankly at Koga, "Fine but only because Ginta is still alive." Koga stepped down and ran with his high speed to help Hakkaku get Ginta to his feet and away from Kohaku.

"Kohaku, please snap out of it. We can save you, protect you from Naraku." Kohaku's eyes glazed over and he plummeted to the ground unconscious. "Kohaku!" Sango rushed to his side and cradled him in her arms, Inuyasha looked around. "We are close enough to Naraku's hind out we can afford to stay her until night fall." Koga and Hakkaku attended to Ginta's wounds with the medicine and bandages Kagome gave them, while Kagome and Sango tended to Kohaku's wounds.

Do you think that we can get him out of Naraku's grasps?" Sango asked Kagome in a depressed voice, Kagome knew how she felt, because she also had a brother back home. "I'm sure we will. We won't give up." Sango smiled at Kagome as fresh tears started sliding down her cheek, Kohaku started to stir, Sango and Kagome watched him his eyes started to flutter open. He looked around, and then his eyes locked onto Sango, "Sister?" Sango body stiffened in shock as new tears slipped from her eyes Kagome looked down and saw Kohaku also had tears in his eyes. Kohaku and Sango clung to each other as everyone stared at them smiling.

Kohaku was back, he was really back Sango thought to herself as she clung to her brother, as they both sobbed into each other shoulders. "I love you Kohaku. Nothing can take us apart now that we have been reunited." Kohaku whispered back, "I love you too sister." They hugged a bit more and then pulled away from each other Sango helped Kohaku to his feet and turned to smile at Miroku who came over and gave them both a hug.

"Kohaku you remember everyone?" Sango asked looking from her friends to her brother, Kohaku looked at everyone in the group and his face turned into confusion once he got to Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. "I remember everyone but those wolf demons over there." Kelala came over and nudged Kohaku with her head, Kohaku laughed and started to pet her. "I've missed you to Kelala." Kelala sighed and nuzzled Kohaku's hand, Kohaku just kept smiling.

"Inuyasha can I speak to you and Kagome alone for a second?" Koga's voice drifted over to them, Inuyasha nodded, everyone else was too involved with Kohaku to realize that they disappeared back through the bush. "I don't trust him." Koga said bluntly as soon as we were out of hearing distance.

"I don't think that we should trust him either. We need to be cautious of him." Inuyasha also said bluntly, "As much as Sango would hate the hear this, I also believe that he can't be trusted at least not yet anyways." Hakkaku helped Ginta sit down on a rock close by still in hear distance, "Ginta will be up and moving soon. I think we should have a plan." Kagome started biting her thumb nail thinking, "I think we should go back to the others and include them into the plan making." Inuyasha nodded in approval and started to follow Kagome but Koga grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Kagome, Ginta, Hakkaku go back to the others and start planning we'll be there in a minute. I have to talk to the mutt about something." Inuyasha scuffed at the mutt part but stayed put and gave Kagome a slight nod to keep going.

Kagome walked over to Sango and her small group with Ginta and Hakkaku and they started planning an attack move. Inuyasha and Koga joined them after a couple of minutes and they finished the plans and got everything ready.

They all took off toward Naraku's hide out…

Inuyasha and his group made it to Naraku's hide out at dusk.

Inuyasha looked over a Koga and Koga slightly nodded, Kagome was looking between them wondering what they had talked about when they were alone. Koga jumped in the air and side kicked the entrance of the gate, crumbled to the ground. Everyone dashed inside; they were shocked to see that Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and Kohana were waiting for them.

"What the…." Inuyasha but was cut off by a scream, he turned around and saw Kagome and Sango fall to the ground, and Kohaku had the blank stare again. I knew he couldn't be trusted! Inuyasha screamed in his head. Koga's face turned into a fury mess, he looked at Kagome wounded on her side and Sango's on her shoulder, and then he turned his fury gaze on Kohaku.

"Good job Kohaku. I'm very proud of you." Naraku said laughter in his voice; Inuyasha turned his attention to Koga and screamed, "Now!" Koga and Inuyasha jumped into action, they had planned this when they were alone. Koga kicked Kohaku to the right and Inuyasha upper cut him, Kohaku crashed to the ground and Inuyasha bound his hand behind his back and Koga tied his feet together.

"How dare you." Naraku seethed out, Inuyasha and Koga smiled at the dismay in Naraku's voice. "Inu-yasha..." Kagome mutter out wincing in pain. Inuyasha ran to her side and lifted her into his arms cradling her close, "He has three jewel….shards in his neck…be careful." Kagome became weak and her eyes shut slowly from the emanate pain that was rampaging through her body. Inuyasha turned his gaze and saw Sango also closing her eyes as Miroku stroked her cheek.

"Inuyasha!" Koga was in combat with Kohana and Kagura was making her way toward Inuyasha, Kelala came running and Inuyasha placed Kagome on her back and turned to face Kagura. "We do this again Inuyasha. How sad I thought you were dead." Kagura smiled and flicked her fan open "Well too bad you didn't get your wish, because I'm still alive and kickn'." Inuyasha tore off toward Kagura his sword held high, "Wind scar!" Inuyasha's sword came to life with those yellow tendrils again. But this time it was a direct hit and Kagura yelped out in pain.

A shield was then place around Kagura and it floated back to Naraku and Kagura's body started to piece itself back together, it made Inuyasha's stomach churn. Inuyasha heard a low growl escape Koga's lips and he was pushed backwards. Inuyasha started to go help Koga, but Kanna side stepped into his path. Inuyasha let a growl escape his lips also as he charged Kanna, his sword hit her mirror and he was thrown backwards landing flat on his back. Inuyasha quickly got to his feet and faced Kanna again. Kanna spoke in her quiet voice, "Your efforts are in vain Inuyasha. You will be defeated, but this time you will not be coming back."

Inuyasha bared his teeth and ran to attack Kanna again. Inuyasha was once again thrown back, but this time he stayed on his feet. "We will win. We have to. Oh Kagome please hold on." Inuyasha whispered to himself as he built up his energy and thought of a plan. "Koga!" Inuyasha yelled getting the wolfs attention as he let out the wind scar once more, it hit the mirror and bounced back Inuyasha used his sword to block the wind scar from hitting and sent it toward Koga and Kohana. Koga jumped out-of-the-way in time, but Kohana was as lucky the wind scar was a direct hit and Kohana dropped to the ground after letting out a painful scream.

Kagome felt that something was wrong; she tried to move her body and ended up sighing in pain as she rolled onto her newly made wound. Kagome placed her hand on her wound and pressed, putting pressure on it, to stop the bleeding. She sent out her power to try and make sense what was going on around her. She felt evil and darkness, she snapped open her eyes, she was on Kelala's back and Kelala was hovering over an unconscious Sango. Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku were fighting Kagura. Koga was in a very close combat with Kohana. Finally she spotted Inuyasha struggling to get past Kanna's mirror.

Kagome's eyes locked onto Naraku that was slowly sneaking up on Inuyasha. Kagome didn't have time to think, she quickly sat up sliding off of Kelala's back. Kagome hit the ground and faltered from the loss of blood, she tried steadying herself and reached down and grabbed her arrows. Kagome aimed it straight at where Naraku's heart should have been. Kagome let go of the arrow and it went soaring through the air.

Inuyasha felt something wisps pasted his head and then a huge moan of pain comes from behind him. He whipped around and saw Naraku's body burst into several pieces while the huge purplish purifying light started to disappear. The only thing left fully was Naraku's head and he was glaring straight ahead of him.

Inuyasha slowly turned around to take a look at what Naraku was glaring at. There Inuyasha saw Kagome on her feet breathing hard and holding her bow with blood dropping onto the ground, and by the door they destroyed Kikyo was standing there grabbing another arrow and placing it in her bow.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha hadn't seen Kikyo in forever and her beauty strike at the hole in his heart that Kagome was slowly mending. Inuyasha took an involuntary step toward Kikyo, not being able to take his eyes off of her.

Kagome saw Inuyasha look at her and then his gaze shifted to the right of her, Kagome watched his eyes widen. Kagome swiveled and saw Kikyo standing there placing another arrow in her bow. Kagome heart broke when she notice the look on Inuyasha face was love. Kagome looked back at Kikyo and they met eyes. Kikyo started to become fuzzy and she felt herself falling. Koga with his high speed legs caught Kagome in time and held her close bridle style.

Inuyasha snapped out of it as he watched Kagome start to fall he almost took off running to her, but saw Koga grab her just before she hit the ground. Inuyasha looked back at where Kikyo was standing she pointed her arrow at Kohana and let go, sending it flying through the air straight at Kohana.

Kohana's eyes widen in shock as he saw the priestess aim the arrow right at him.

Kohana saw the priestess let go of the bow-string and it was sailing through the air straight at him. Kohana barely had time to think, he jumped out-of-the-way, the arrow barely missed him. He straightening himself and joined Kagura's bleeding body, Kanna's tired expression, and Naraku's torn apart body.

"Give up Naraku." Miroku said shuddering not fully healed from the effects the poison had on his body. "I will give up for now. But don't think you have won."

Naraku and his followers disappeared even Kohaku was gone.

"Inuyasha we need to get the girls back to Kaede's." Inuyasha looked at Koga, Koga was staring at him. Inuyasha then looked over at Kikyo who was just standing there staring at them. "Go on without me I have something to take care of." Koga looked in Kikyo's direction then back at Inuyasha's expression.

Koga gave a slight nod and took off after the rest of the group with Kagome tightly wrapped up in his arms. Inuyasha I hope you know what you're doing… Koga thought to himself as he caught up with the group.

Inuyasha took a step toward Kikyo, then just stared at her, "I thought you were dead." Was all Inuyasha could get his mouth to say. Kikyo started to walk toward him, "Well here I am. I was in hiding and there is no reason for you to know about where I am or if im alive or not." Inuyasha's eyes widen, does she really think so less of me?

"Kikyo that isn't fair…." Kikyo cut him off, "What isn't fair Inuyasha? You found another lover so why should I matter to you anymore?" Inuyasha closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms, "Don't you know that I still care about you.." Kikyo folded her arms around Inuyasha, "I don't want anything to happen to you." Kikyo pulled away from Inuyasha and looked him straight in the eyes. "I am dead Inuyasha. I am no longer part of this world. Forget about me…I am no longer part of the living." With that said she reached up and kissed Inuyasha softly on the lips and then disappeared.

Koga and Kelala dropped off Kagome and Sango into Kaede's good hands, and then the rest of them went outside and sat in a tight ground in complete silence at first. "Where is Inuyasha?" Shippo said jumping up onto Miroku's shoulder, "He stayed behind, and he said he had something to take care of before her left." Koga replied not taking his eyes off the ground "I'm betting it has something to do with Kikyo." Shippo said bluntly, they were all silent for what seemed like forever until Inuyasha walked back up the walkway toward them.

Inuyasha's face had fallen and he looked depressed, he didn't even see the ground sitting outside until he was close enough to practically trip over them. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to meet his friends.

"So what happened this time?" Koga said bluntly not looking up at Inuyasha

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha stared daggers into Koga

"You need to figure out what you want. I'm tired of seeing Kagome hurting over your indecision. She deserves better you know." Koga got to his feet, "She did everything for you. She brought you back to life and then took the worst punishment ever for it, just so you could become half demon again. And then you just run off with that other human, not even coming back with us to make sure she didn't die along the way."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he didn't know what to say. "If you're going to keep treating her like this, I won't be surprised if she comes running to the one person who will actually put her and her safety ahead of everyone else." Koga started to walk off, "Boss!" Hakkaku yelled, "Are we leaving?" Ginta said right after Hakkaku had spoken. "No. I'm not leaving Kagome. All I am doing is going for a walk to clear my head, I will return shortly." Koga turned back around and walked off Inuyasha staring at his back.

Inuyasha turned on his heels and started heading in the direction he had come. "Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled starting to run after him, "Shippo, I wouldn't bother." Miroku said closing his eyes, "Koga told him what he needed to hear. He can't keep doing this, he needs to pick who he wants to be with. Before he ends up losing both of them." Miroku leaned back on the rock and let out a deep breath

(Sometime after…..)

Kagome slowly opened up her eyes, when she did she saw Koga leaning over her. "K-Koga?" Koga smiled at the strength in Kagome's voice, "I'm here, and you don't have to worry. You're safe." Kagome's expression softened she gave a half-smile and tried to sit up but winced in pain and went back down. "Don't try to move, keep your strength you'll need it."

Kagome looked around; Koga knew she was looking for Inuyasha. "He's not here." Kagome looked up at Koga confused, "Inuyasha. He's not here." Kagome looked upset, "Where is he?" Koga let out a deep breath; she deserves to know he thought to himself.

"He's probably off thinking about Kikyo." Koga looked into Kagome's eyes and he saw hurt there. "What do you mean by that?" Kagome tried hiding the hurt that was written all over her face. "After you passed out, Naraku vanished with followers and we left quickly to get you and Sango back to Kaede so she can close your wounds. Inuyasha told me to go on without him." Kagome's eyes widened and she thought to herself, so he stayed behind to talk to her…. That shouldn't be a surprise to me.

"I told him that he needs to decide what he really wants." Koga said looking away from Kagome and down at the floor, Kagome's mouth sort of dropped open. "Why would you do that?" Koga met her eyes again, "I don't like the way he is hurting you. I never like seeing you hurting." Kagome blushed and Koga took her hand in his

"K-Koga…" Koga looked straight into her eyes, "You are the most beautiful thing to walk this earth and you should be treated as such." Kagome blushed and tightened her hand around Koga's. "That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." They were staring into each other eyes when Sango spoke, "That was sooo sweet."

Kagome jumped in surprise and you blushed a bright red.

"Sorry for ruining the moment, but I was wondering if someone could maybe help me up. Kaede wrapped it in a way where I can't bend my body." Kagome and Koga laughed, Koga got up and walked over to Sango helping her up.

While Koga was helping both girls up, Inuyasha slipped through the door and was standing there quietly. Kagome was laughing and she turned on her heels and looked straight at Inuyasha, after feeling someone was watching them. "I-Inuyasha?" Inuyasha's eyes never met Kagome's, Koga let a low growl escape his lips that even Kagome that was standing right next to him had to strain to hear.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes then, motioning for her to come with him. "Kagome's in no condition to go walking around." Koga said through gritted teeth, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and leaned down for Kagome to get on his back. Kagome looked over at Koga and he gave a slight nod and helped her to get on Inuyasha's back.

"If you need me I'm only a scream away." Koga said before Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared through the doorway.


End file.
